


our (pretty, pretty) spoiled brat

by orphan_account



Series: mine, yours, his; ours [4]
Category: EXO (Band), 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae's boyfriends think he's a brat. He's okay with that, really, because he's not just a spoiled brat, he's <i>their</i> spoiled brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our (pretty, pretty) spoiled brat

The after party had been a calming sort of chaos. Yixing knew the kind of nonsense that EXO could come up with when left to their own devices, let alone with a group of equally stupid old men. Yixing had watched, smiling to himself, as EXO and the Go Fighting! cast had gotten to know each other, and then proceeded to do a bunch of silly things with each other.

There had been a comfortable weight on his lap – if you could call 60 something kilograms of main vocal comfortable, but Yixing was, by now, used to it – and warmth by both sides of him.

They’d dispersed, though, as the night wore on, and while each member, as usual, had their own room, it was Junmyeon’s room that they were congregated in now. Yixing had a sleepy, pliant Jongdae on the bed, snuggling into his arms. It was obnoxiously cute, the way he was smiling up at Yixing, yawning and rubbing at his eyes with fists.

“Don’t rub your eyes,” Yixing chides softly, pushing Jongdae’s hands away. A part of him bemoaned the loss of the adorable sight, but the logical part of him would rather have a not-as-cute Jongdae rather than a Jongdae with an eye infection.

Jongdae pouts at him, his lower lip protruding out slightly, and Yixing leans in to kiss the pout away, kiss him until Jongdae’s giggling in happiness and squirming forwards for more of Yixing’s kisses.

“Aw, don’t they look sweet, Junmyeon?”

They break away from their little kiss-cuddle fest to look up at Zhixiang’s words, and they both giggle when they see Junmyeon in Zhixiang’s arms, the older man having tucked his arms under Junmyeon’s legs and holding him in a cradle. Junmyeon looked especially small like that, but he seemed content, leaning into Zhixiang’s bare chest.

“We look sweeter,” He says, teasing. He nips at Zhixiang’s neck after he says so, knowing that Zhixiang can’t retaliate or he’d drop Junmyeon. “Look at how you’re holding me, like I’m your blushing bride.”

“Mm,” Yixing notes from where he’s now lounging against the headboard, Jongdae tucked comfortably under his arm. “Blushing, maybe. Bride, not so much.”

Zhixiang nuzzles into Junmyeon’s neck, ignoring the Yixing’s teasing, making the younger huff and puff his cheeks out. Jongdae leans up to peck his puffed out cheek to placate him, and Yixing glances down at Jongdae before resuming their kissing.

“Look at them ignoring us,” Zhixiang sighs, long-suffering. Junmyeon giggles from his perch, and Zhixiang lowers him down onto the bed only to tackle him and wrap all his limbs around the leader. Junmyeon squeals, laughing when Zhixiang refuses to let go, his limbs grabbing on and refusing to let go.

“Stop!” Junmyeon laughs, squirming to get away from Zhixiang’s koala grip. “Zhixiang-ge, please!”

Zhixiang shakes his head vehemently, and Junmyeon’s reminded of his nephew when he doesn’t want to take a shower. He relents and lets Zhixiang cling onto him, gently running his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Now who’s ignoring us?” Jongdae asks, his head popping up from behind Junmyeon’s back and grinning widely down at the older pair. Yixing’s behind him, his chin resting on Jongdae’s shoulder. Zhixiang makes a small, almost sleepy noise, reaching up with his free hand to jerk Jongdae down, subsequently making both him and Yixing fall onto them.

“Zhixiang!” Yixing scolds, but the mirth in his eyes softens the reprimand. Zhixiang can’t really be bothered, anyway, since Yixing – all of them, really – would never be angry with him for something like this, something that ends up with them in a silly cuddle pile, one on top of the other. “You’ll hurt Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon, at the sound of his name, squirms in place until Yixing’s lying comfortably on him, legs slotted together. Yixing’s head is pillowed on his chest, and he’s so enamoured with the dancer like this, soft and relaxed, pliant, almost. He wraps an arm loosely around Yixing’s waist, rubbing soothing circles into his skin with his thumb.

Zhixiang, on the other hand, has a wriggling Jongdae to deal with, who’s trying to find the perfect position on Zhixiang. He’s squirming like a snake, and Zhixiang’s politely bemused expression as their youngest lover keeps adjusting his position has Junmyeon and Yixing muffling their laughter into each other, Junmyeon in Yixing’s hair and Yixing in Junmyeon’s chest.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Jongdae whines, eventually stopping when he’s deemed himself comfortable enough. 

Zhixiang chuckles and kisses him, craning his neck to do so. “Yes, your highness,” He teases, and the others all get in on the fun, calling Jongdae royalty.

Rather than whining even more about it, Jongdae takes it in his stride, tossing his head and flicking his hair back, ordering them all to worship him. They raise their eyebrows and Zhixiang quickly flips him onto the bed, pinning him down and tickling him.

Jongdae squeals, helpless under the ministrations of three pairs of hands. They don’t stop, not until Jongdae’s crying, tears in the corner of his eyes, begging them to have mercy on him. They do, of course, because Jongdae’s their baby, their precious darling. Zhixiang leans down and kisses Jongdae, open mouthed because Jongdae’s still panting, but he arches into the kiss nonetheless, never one to turn away a kiss or two.

Junmyeon hums in content and slight arousal at the sight, tilting his head to mouth at Yixing’s neck where he’s the most sensitive. Yixing makes a sound that’s halfway between a moan and a squeal, and Junmyeon chuckles because of how cute it is. Yixing gives a small whine, turning to pout at his leader, and Junmyeon melts, because, well, how could he not?

“Don’t pout at me like that,” Junmyeon breathes out, leaning forward so that Yixing tips backwards onto the bed, hovering over Yixing with his lips mere centimetres away. “Yixing.”

Yixing shoots Junmyeon a cheeky little grin, dimpling adorably, and Junmyeon groans, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s, kissing him deep and satisfying, Yixing whimpering and surrendering control over to Junmyeon, letting him take and take.

Zhixiang’s suddenly behind Junmyeon, pressing Junmyeon down onto Yixing and bracketing the both of them with his larger body. His presence and the difference in size between Junmyeon and Zhixiang has Yixing moaning, the contrast so very delicious. Jongdae appears next to Yixing, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Ge,” He says, his voice breathy. It turns them all on acutely, and Jongdae knows it, the sneaky little brat. There’s no questioning, no doubting, what it is Jongdae wants from them, and Jongdae knows without a doubt that they’ll give it to him. Yixing turns his head to kiss Jongdae, humming contentedly even as Junmyeon and Zhixiang make out above him.

“Spoiled brat,” Yixing gasps when Jongdae pulls away, and Jongdae pouts prettily. It’s a term that he’s heard often enough from both Junmyeon and Yixing. It never carries any heat, though, so Jongdae doesn’t take it to heart. At this point, it’s more a fond nickname than anything else. “Such a spoiled brat.”

Jongdae smiles, the edges of his lips curling up even as he turns that pretty, pretty smile onto Zhixiang. “Am I a spoiled brat, ge?”

Zhixiang snorts, unattractively, but Jongdae’s – they all are – enamoured all the same. “Yes,” He replies, lifting off of Junmyeon to grab Jongdae and roll across the bed, this time pinning him to the bed. “Such a spoiled brat.”

“Your spoiled brat, though, right?” Jongdae gives, cheekily. “Your spoiled brat, and Yixing-ge’s spoiled brat, and Junmyeon-hyung’s spoiled brat.”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says, sighing long-sufferingly, now in behind Zhixiang and nipping at his shoulder while Yixing flicks his tongue against Jongdae’s nipple, gaining himself a whine. “Our spoiled brat.”

Zhixiang grins, as does Yixing, when Jongdae whines, this time nothing to do with pleasure and everything to do with him being, as they said, a spoiled brat.

They descend quickly, however, onto their spoiled brat of a boyfriend, and Jongdae’s whines quickly go from everything to do with him being a brat to everything to do with him trying not to scream as he arches into their playful, experienced hands on his body.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. As always, chronology doesn't exist.  
> 2\. This is supposed to have happened when [the Go Fighting! crew went to watch EXO'luXion in Shanghai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCZBjInf_6o).  
> 3\. This is the first of the 3 part mini-series that I'm planning on doing. I wanted to make sure that every member of the OT4 was treasured and knew that they were precious to the other 3, considering Yixing is the one they all adored in the first place. Jongdae's first, Junmyeon and Zhixiang will come later.  
> 4\. That's not to say that Yixing isn't treasured, but he's been pampered in the first two fics in the series, it's time for someone else to be pampered, you know?  
> 5\. They're all naked, by the way.  
> 6\. They also always seem to be taking showers in the series. I don't know why.


End file.
